


Cop Car

by MagicInHerMadness



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, highschool!bawson is EVERYTHING, i'm gonna write ALLLLL the teen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/pseuds/MagicInHerMadness
Summary: AU. Ginny Baker falls in love for the first time. Continuation of the drabble "Girl Meets Boy"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original drabble: archiveofourown.org/works/8981596/chapters/20738362

Bill smiles at Ginny as she walks out of the school, hand-in-hand with the bearded boy he’d seen at the diner a few days before. Her face is alight with an immovable grin, and as he watches her flip her painstakingly straightened hair, it hits him that his little girl isn’t so little anymore. She spots the truck and he watches her motion to it before she hurries over, leaving the boy behind. He rolls down the passenger window and she pops her head in. “Can Mike walk me home?”

“He doesn’t have a car?” Bill asks.

Ginny nods. “It’s getting a tune-up.”

Bill looks over the tall young man again then at his daughter’s beaming face. “Is your phone charged?”

She nods again then pushes her backpack through the cracked window, leaning in a little closer though no one’s around to hear her. “I think he’s gonna ask me out!”

Bill laughs. “Got some gum on you?”

She pulls her head out of the window then looks through her purse. “Yeah.”

Bill laughs again then pulls out his wallet and hands her a twenty. “In case you need cab fare.”

“We live like three streets away, Pop.”

“That’s a long walk when you’re by yourself, Ginny Bean.”

“Are you gonna be home?”

Bill shakes his head. “I’m gonna go to Friendly’s with the guys for a while. Your brother should be there though.”

Ginny nods then turns to walk away, stopping to wave over her shoulder. Bill smiles as he waves back then pulls out of his parking space and passes the waiting young man, slowing the truck and giving him a fatherly frown and head nod. He nodded back, surprisingly maintaining eye contact until Ginny appeared at his side. Bill couldn’t help smiling at the way the boy’s face lit up when he looked at her, a smile instantly parting his lips. He honked then drove out of the school parking lot, turning in the opposite direction of his house. In the rearview, he could see them headed down the sidewalk, the hands linked.

X

Mike threads his fingers through Ginny’s, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. “Do you wanna stop and get some ice cream?”

“I want a shake,” she replies.

“You have to share.”

“I might.” They walk a few blocks to the nearby Wendy’s.

He holds her hand as they go to the counter to order. The cashier asks, “What can I get y’all?”

“I’ll have a small frosty,” Ginny answers.

“Make it a medium, and add a large tea. Can you make that half lemonade?” Mike adds.

The girl nods and rings them up. “That’ll be $4.47.”

Mike pays and they move aside, leaning against the wall beside the counter. Mike drapes his arm over her shoulder. “What are you doing Saturday night?”

“Probably going to the mall with Evelyn.”

Mike shakes his head. “Raincheck. I wanna take you to the movies.”

“The movies on a Saturday? That sounds like a date.”

“It might be. Just make sure you look pretty. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.”

Ginny snorts. “I know. You can pay me back for the popularity boost with popcorn and Whoppers.”

“But I like goobers,” he replies.

“But I’m the one doing you a favor,” she argues.

It’s Mike’s turn to snort. “I don’t need your charity.”

“Don’t you?” Ginny teases.

They get their drinks and leave the restaurant, holding hands as they continue the walk to the Ginny’s house. She smiles when she realizes no one’s home, turns to him. “Wanna watch tv?”

Mike grins. “Sounds like you’re trying to get me alone, Baker.”

Ginny snorts. “Oh definitely.”

They head inside the house and Ginny kicks her shoes off under a bench in the foyer then sets the backpack on it. Mike follows suit, teases, “Just so you know, I’m a virgin and plan to stay one, so don’t try anything.”

Ginny laughs as she leads him to the living room and stretches out on the couch before she turns on the tv. Mike sits beside her, pulling her legs over his lap. Ginny flips channels until she finds something of interest and points eagerly to the screen. “Oh it’s _The Way We Were_! And this is the best part!”

“What’s this?” he asks.

“It’s like the most romantic movie in the world. Katie and Hubbell are college friends who have literally nothing in common. Katie is tenacious and vibrant and political, and she’s got the wild curly hair. And Hubbell is this trust fund kid who’d like to believe he’s much deeper than he really is. The word ‘vapid’ comes to mind. And they get together after college and have this hot and cold relationship until they get married. Katie doesn’t think their differences will come between them, and Hubbell doesn’t think at all. Eventually they just kind of stagnate, and they get a divorce right before Katie has their baby.”

She points at the screen. “This is my favorite part of the movie. It’s the scene that made me want to be a screenwriter. Hubbell and Katie run into each other on the street and you can tell the love is still there. Like, you just _know_. And they see each other, then the camera pulls back and you see his new girl: the simple girl with the straight hair in the plain white dress. Then the shot shifts back to Katie and Hubbell, and he opens his mouth to explain, but Katie stops him. She brushes his hair back and says, ‘Your girl is lovely, Hubbell…and I miss the way we were.’ Then the camera moves to the sky, and the music starts. _Memories/ Like the corners of my mind/ Misty watercolor memories/ Of the way we were_ …”

She lets out a sigh, adorably flush, and Mike grins as he reaches out to tweak her nose. “You are so cute.”

Ginny laughs, running a nervous hand through her hair. She’s always tried to refrain from geeking out in front of guys. “I bet you say that to all the nerdy girls you seduce.”

It’s Mike’s turn to laugh as he shakes his head. “I’ve never been with a girl like you.”

“Oh I forgot. You’re more into the pep squad type.”

Mike shrugs. “I’m only into one type right now.”

“Oh?”

He smiles as he leans over, shrouding her body in his as he rests his head on his hand beside her. He runs his fingertips down the bridge of her nose. Electricity creeps up Ginny’s spine when she realizes he’s going to kiss her. Mike slips his arm under her head, lifting it off the couch as he lowers his face to hers and presses their lips together.

x

Bill isn’t surprised to find Ginny asleep on the couch when he gets home from the bar. He drapes a blanket over her snoring frame and she stirs awake, blinking at him in the dark. “Hey Pop. Late night.”

“We bowled for a while after we left the bar,” he replies. Ginny nods as she yawns. She sits up and puts the blanket back over the back of the couch. Bill follows her to the kitchen when she goes to throw away her pizza stained paper plate. He takes a slice from the box in the refrigerator then looks at her with a smile. “So, any big plans for Friday night?”

“Me and Ev are probably going to the football game.  But I’ve got big plans for Saturday.”

Bill grins. “Is that right?”

Ginny nods eagerly. “We’re going to the movies! And that’s like the only place I’m cool so this is gonna be epic!”

“It’s a shame you kids don’t have drive-ins anymore. Me and your mama fell in love over four double feature Saturdays.”

“You took her to the movies _every_ Saturday?”

Bill shrugs. “Nothing else to do. We weren’t old enough to go anywhere else. And even when we were, your grandpa only let me work weekends. I remember this one Valentine’s Day, though, right before we graduated. I snuck off and picked up three shifts at the grocery store so I’d have some real money for once. I made $75 and took your mama out to dinner then to the Red Door Motel.”

Ginny shrieks, “Pop!”

Bill laughs. “We were there about an hour before your Grandpa Bradshaw got wind and busted in. He dragged me home and your Grandpa Baker took the belt to me before Jesus got the news. Then your nana got home and beat me again.”

Ginny laughs. “I take it after that it was back to the double features.”

Bill nods. “We were on punishment for a whole summer, but yeah. It wasn’t so bad. Your mama loved the movies. I think that’s where you get it. When she was pregnant, she would sit in front of the tv all day and watch movies and tell you about them.”

X

Two Days Later

"Pop I don't need a new dress for this," Ginny insists as she thumbs through the rack in Macy's Juniors department. "We’re just going to the movies."

"Well I never get to buy you dresses, Ginny Bean,” Bill replies. “And it’s not every day my little girl goes on her first date.”

Ginny grins, her recently tightened braces, now gold, shining, then turns back to the rack. "What color do you like?"

"You look nice in green," he replies. "Your mama did too."

Ginny pulls out an olive green sundress with little yellow buttons down the front. "This is pretty. And it’s got pockets."

Bill smiles at the sundress. "I like it."

Ginny finds her size and takes it off the rack. "I need a sweater."

Bill nods and they find their way to the sweaters. Ginny picks an oatmeal-colored waffle knit cardigan then looks at her father sweetly. "Can I get lipstick?”

"Lipstick? Who are you kissing?" 

Ginny blushes, looks at her worn maroon converse. "Nobody."

"The same nobody who calls every day after dinner and stays on the phone until you fall asleep?" Bill asks, nudging her with her elbow as they walk to the cosmetics department.

"Maybe," she squeaks. 

"Maybe? Maybe what?"

"Maybe he walks me to class and maybe he gives me a little kiss goodbye every day. But only maybe."

Bill figures he should do the fatherly thing, but he can’t even pretend when Ginny’s smiling wide enough for the grin to fall off her face. And he figures playing the dad card won’t sound genuine when he’s so happy for her. "Maybe you owe a thank you to the guy who told you how to break the ice. Maybe your old man's got some moves after all."

Ginny snorts but her smile doesn't waver. "I like him so much, Pop."

Bill grins. "First love is something, Ginny Bean."

"Shouldn't you be telling me to keep my head on straight, talking about how you'll shoot him if he goes too far."

"You've got Will for that," Bill replies with a chuckle as he thinks of his son's frowning response to his little sister coming home in a baseball hoodie. "Besides, it's not every day my little girl gets that look."

Ginny snorts. "You're such a mom."

Bill laughs, wraps his arm around Ginny’s thin shoulders and gives her a squeeze. He’d been trying his best to not make Ginny feel deficient because she grew up without a mother, and he knows she’s teasing but it feels good to know he was succeeding.

Ginny walks over to a counter and peers down at the lipsticks. A saleswoman approaches with a smile. "See one you like?"

Ginny looks up and smiles shyly, shrugs. "I want that Taylor Swift red. You know, it’s bright and sexy but not like intentionally sexy. Does that make any sense?"

The woman nods, bends and pulls out a few colors for Ginny to look at. Ginny tries each one, eventually settling on a blue red and skipping away to grin in the mirror. The saleslady smiles at Bill. “She has a lovely smile.”

“She should for what it costs.”

“Braces would have been a bargain for me. My David’s jaw had to be completely realigned. He had full headgear with the halo and everything, and surgical braces to wire his jaw shut for six weeks.”

“Ouch,” Bill replies, watching Ginny move on from lipstick to blush. “I honestly can’t believe she’s buying makeup. Seems like it was just last summer that I was buying her Barbie dolls.”

“Oh they do that.” She watches as a younger saleswoman shows Ginny blush swatches on the back of her hand. “Rebecca, my baby, wants to ride the bus now that she’s going to middle school. Apparently it’s the cool thing to do. I remember when dressing up in my clothes was the cool thing to do.”

Bill nods. “Her brother is getting ready to go away for college, and she’s learning to drive, and I just can’t say where the time went. I was just pushing them around in strollers and now it seems like every day they’re just a little older.”

Ginny bounds over, her hands full of makeup. “I’m ready!”

Bill nods goodbye to the saleswoman then follows Ginny to the checkout counter. She turns to look up at him. “If Mike asks me to the homecoming dance, can I go?”

“Ehhh I don’t know, Ginny Bean,” Bill replies with a noncommittal frown.

“Really?” Ginny stared at him with wide, sad eyes.

Bill snorted, let his smile break through. “Of course you can go.”

“Will says I might be on the court. What if I get to be _queen_ , Pop?” Ginny knows it isn’t likely since she’s only a freshman, but she’s aware of her dual athlete brother’s popularity’s pull.

Bill smiles. “Then I’ll have to break out my suit to walk you out during the game.”

X

Saturday Night

Evelyn sits on Ginny’s bed, wrapping her hair around a curling wand and giving her friend a rundown of first date do’s and don’t’s. “Bring the sweater, but don’t put it on. Leave it in the car. That way you have an excuse to snuggle up to him without being slutty.”

Ginny nods, quietly admits, “I bought a thong.”

Evelyn shakes her head. “Big no, Baker.”

“Why not?”

“Always wear ugly panties on the first date. If things get too hot, you’ll remember you’re wearing granny panties and stop yourself from going too far.”

Ginny nods, asks, “So what do I wear?”

“Nothing kills the mood like big white panties.”

“I bought lipstick when Pop took me to the mall. I hope it tastes good.”

“The usually don’t but,” Evelyn cocks an eyebrow at her innocent friend, “since when are you two kissing? It’s been like a week!”

“Well, we kissed for the first time after the first time we had lunch. And now we kiss when he walks me to class. But not with tongue or anything.”

“Aww my little prude is growing up,” Evelyn teases.

Ginny laughs, replies, “Well we’re not all hot in the ass like you.”

“One of us has to be hot in the ass or we’d both be stupid virgins.”

Ginny nods if only because it was true. She’d gotten most of her sex ed from Evelyn. Bill had told her about the mechanics, and the dangers, and Will had simply told her she’d better not, but Evelyn had filled her in on the emotions, and the good parts. “What if he isn’t a virgin?”

“He probably isn’t. Mike’s hot, and Rachel Patrick’s hotter in the ass than I am so I doubt they dated all last year without doing it. Plus, it’s better when the guy isn’t a virgin. Blip was and it took us forever to figure out how to do it right. But that’s neither here nor there. No sex on the first date. Even I wasn’t _that_ hot in the ass.”

“Who’s hot in the ass?” Will asks, surprisingly home on a Saturday night, as he stands in the doorway.

“Just you,” Evelyn replies with a smirk. She’d had a schoolgirl crush on Will when she and Ginny first met in middle school, but meeting Blip in eighth grade had quickly smothered the fire.

 “You got that right.” Will snorts then looks at Ginny. Almost three years older than her, Ginny had never grown any older than the pig-tailed toddler who followed him everywhere. “So what time is this kid coming to get you?”

“His name is Mike and he’ll be here at 8:30.”

“Eight-thirty? That’s too late. You have to be home by 11.”

“I have to be home by midnight, because we’re seeing the 9 o’clock movie and we’re gonna get something to eat,” Ginny replies. Where Bill was her mushy mom replacement, Will was every bit of the dad who never let her get any older than playing dress-up.

“I’ll be up to know if you’re late.” He turns to leave then stops and comes back. “Did you say Mike? Mike who?”

“Mike Lawson. You know him. He’s on the baseball team too.”

Will’s eyes bulge. “Hell no! He’s as old as me!”

“No he isn’t. He’s in my class. It’s just the beard.”

“Nobody said you could date boys with beards! He’s got a Camaro too! Hell no!” He turns to leave, bellowing “Pop!” as he storms down the stairs.

Evelyn laughs as she finishes with Ginny’s hair. “See that? That’s why this is your first date.”

“What do you mean?” Ginny asks as she gets off the floor and goes to her closet to get her dress and sweater. Evelyn busies herself taking Ginny’s things out of her purse and putting them in a smaller crossbody.

“Will threatens every guy who looks like he might breathe on you too hard.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ve seen him do it. I’d have stopped him but he’s kept you away from a lot of riff raff.”

X

Ginny shrieks at the sound of the doorbell but Will beats her to it. He opens the door and Mike’s surprised to see him, but he smiles. “Hey Will.”

“Hey Mike.” Will doesn’t smile back as he lets his teammate in. He doesn’t hesitate to grill him. “So, what’s up with you and my sister?”

Mike shrugs. “We met in English class, then we started having lunch. She’s been to some of my games. I walked her home yesterday. I’d like to say she’s my girlfriend but I think I have to ask first.”

“Will leave that boy alone,” Bill Baker says as he enters the room. He walks over and extends his hand to Mike. “Excuse my son. He still thinks Ginny’s a toddler.”

“She’s not that old,” Will argues.

“She’s old enough,” Bill replies.

“She can hear,” Ginny says, announcing her presence at the bottom of the stairs. Bill steps aside so Mike can see her and he watches as the young man’s smile broadens. Ginny smiles too. “Hi Mike.”

“Hey Baker,” he replies, still grinning. “You look good. Not as good as me, but still good.”

Ginny laughs, rolling her eyes as she walks over. “Well this is a charity date so I thought I’d let you be the good-looking one in this relationship for once.”

Mike snorts, bumps her with his elbow. “I hope you’ve got money. I’m not a cheap date.”

“Sluts usually come free,” she replies, bumping him back.

Mike laughs. “That’s a good one. Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait. Let me get the camera,” Bill interjects, darting up the stairs.

“Pop!” Ginny whines but he’s already gone, reappearing a moment later with his digital camera.

He snaps a few pictures, grinning at them as they appear on the screen, then asks Will, “How do I put them on Facebook?”

“Pop!” Ginny repeats.

Bill shakes his head, still smiling at the pictures. “I’m just gonna put one on there, Ginny Bean.”

Ginny shakes her head then looks at Mike. “Let’s go.”

“Goodnight Mr. Baker. See you, Will,” Mike says as he follows her outside. He nudges her again. “Ginny Bean? That’s cute.”

Ginny laughs, blushing in the dark. “Shut up.”

X

Mike lifts Ginny onto the hood of his car and she sits back, crossing her legs as he joins her, pointing at the sky. “Airports have the clearest views.”

Ginny looks up at the moon and exhales, “Wow.”

He points to far to the left. “See that? That’s the North Star. On a really clear night, you can see the whole Big Dipper.”

Ginny looks in the direction he’s pointing and Mike takes the opportunity to scoot closer and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Ginny turns back to him and smiles shyly at his closeness. “This is way better than the movies.”

“Tell me about it,” he replies with a grin as he brushes her hair back from her face, grinning at her. He leans in to kiss her but the sight of blue lights behind them makes him pull back. He frowns, tells her, “Looks like we’ve got company.”

Ginny looks over her shoulder then back at him with a silly smile. “Let’s run for it.”

Mike smirks. “Let’s not.”

Ginny laughs as she slides off the car. “Come on. That would be the best first date story ever.”

Mike shakes his head as he follows. An officer approaches, flashlight out. “Y’all see that ‘No Trespassing’ sign.”

Ginny shakes her head, giving him her sweetest eyes. “No sir.”

He looks her over then turns the light on Mike and squints. “Don’t I know you?”

“No sir,” Mike replies with a shake of his head. It’s a blatant lie as Mike’s been escorted off these premises before, very possibly by this officer.

The man snorts and Mike recognizes him. He has in fact been arrested by this man, specifically at a summer house party. He says, “Whatever. Y’all can’t be here. Let’s go.”

“Are we under arrest?”

“We’ll see,” he replies.

“Can I call my dad?” Ginny asks in reply and he frowns at her but nods. Ginny digs through her purse and finds her phone, dials her home number.

Bill answers on the third ring. “What’s wrong? Did he hurt you?”

“No. We’ve got a little problem though,” Ginny replies. “We may or may not be under arrest.”

“What?” She can tell her father’s completely awake now.

“Well the movie was sold out so we came to the airport—”

“You can’t be there.”

“So I’ve learned,” she replies.

“But you’re okay, Ginny Bean?”

“Yeah, Pop.”

“I’m on my way to the station,” he replies.

“Okay. See you there.”

They hang up and the officer holds his hand out for Mike’s keys. The teen hands them over, turning around and offering his wrists in the small of his back with a comfort that makes Ginny’s eyebrows quirk as the officer cuffs him. He does the same to Ginny, but cuffs her hands in front. “You don’t look like you’re too much trouble.”

“She brought me out here for cheap and easy sex but okay,” Mike jokes and Ginny laughs as the officer guides her to the car, helping her inside, his partner coming to escort Mike to the other side of the car. He leaves Mike there and Ginny watches as he somewhat expertly heaves his large frame on the seat beside her. Once they’re in the car, Mike turns to watch the second officer get into his car. “He better not touch my radio.”

Ginny laughs again as the officer gets in the front seat. “Are we under arrest?”

“We’ll see,” he replies as he looks at Mike in the rearview mirror, squinting at him. “I know you. You’re David Lawson’s kid.”

“Oh. Yeah,” Mike replies then turns to explain to Ginny, “I party a lot.”

“So I see.” She gave a cheeky smile before the corners of her mouth turn down. “This sucks. Will’s gonna ground my ass forever.”

“It could be worse. We could have been naked when he found us.” Ginny snorts, thinking that would have been unlikely given that her panties have cartoons on them to curtail just such an event. Mike scoots closer, gives her a smile. “And I’ll sneak over to see you until you’re off the hook.”

“You won’t cause he’s gonna kill you,” she replies with a smile.

Mike dips his head, gives her a brief kiss, explains, “Just in case this is goodbye.”

In the front seat, the police officer snickers, shaking his head. The teens turn to look at him just in time to see him lean forward on the steering wheel, laughing into his hand. When he settles, he looks back at them, “Jesus fuck you’re smooth kid. Tell you what, I’m gonna let y’all off cause I haven’t had a laugh that good all day. But do me a favor and find somewhere else to stargaze.”

“Yes sir,” they both reply.

Bill is waiting at the police station when they arrive. He shakes his head at the sight of the teens in cuffs, watching as the officer releases them and another somewhat grudgingly hands over Mike’s keys. He tucks them in his pocket then smiles at Ginny. “So on the off chance that you’re not grounded forever, can I take you out again?”

“Do you promise not to make me an accessory to a crime next time?”

“Next time you’re gonna be a coconspirator,” he replies with a grin.

Ginny laughs. “Well assuming I’m not on lockdown, call me tomorrow.”

“Count on it.” He leans in for a kiss but Bill clears his throat and he stops, instead stepping back and offering her a handshake that she returns with a laugh. Mike turns to Bill and smiles. “Nice seeing you again, Mr. Baker.”

Bill nods at him, giving a sympathetic smile. “I’m not gonna lecture you because you’ll have my son to deal with very soon. You have a goodnight, son.”

“Will do,” he replies. He grins at Ginny. “See you when you get paroled, Baker.”

Ginny smiles and waves goodbye then looks at Bill with her saddest eyes. “I’m grounded, right?”

“I should ground you for dragging me out of bed, but I never stick with it so I’m not going to,” he replies with a smile. Ever since Ginny was old enough to say “Pop,” she’d been weaseling her way out of trouble. “I don’t know what your brother’s gonna say about this though.”

“We don’t have to tell him.” Ginny grins, batting her eyelashes.

“He’s waiting up, Ginny Bean. You’re on your own.”

“But—”

“You’ve gotta get in _some_ trouble for this,” Bill replies as they walk to the car.

“But Will’s gonna ground me forever.”

“He might go easy on you. I mean, technically you were only detained.” He pulls out of the parking lot. “Back when me and your mama did this, we got fingerprinted and had to take mugshots too.”

Ginny gives him a wide-eyed look. “What?”

Bill only smiles. “That moon’s something, isn’t it?”

X

Ginny smiles at the sight of Mike’s name on her phone, answering on the second ring. “So what’s the sentence, Shawshank?”

“Two weekends,” Ginny replies. “But Pop talked him into giving me visitation.”

“But I wanted to take you to finally see _Beyond the Lights_ next Saturday.”

“I could sneak out.”

Mike laughs. “You’re gonna earn a trip to the hole talking like that.”

“Pop’ll probably help me out.”

“Anything for me, huh?” he teases. “God why am I so damn irresistible to women?”

“You wish.”

“So I’m about to watch that movie with the song on Netflix. You should watch it with me if you still have computer privileges.”

“Nobody’s here so you should come over and watch it with me.”

Mike laughs. “Okay but if we get caught, I’m running this time. No questions and I’m not gonna wait for you.”


End file.
